Maybe We'll Find Better Days
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: It's been two years since Nick left Briarwood, and Madison is just giving up hope that he'll return. When he finally does, will it be too late, or is there more to what he did than meets the eye?


**Disclaimer**- Nope don't own, wish I did though.

**AN**- Know you all must be sick of me posting a fic every time I get into an emotional… thing with my ex-boyfriend. Was on Deviant ART and read a journal entry of his stating that he was falling in love with another, doesn't bother to let me know but puts it in a JOURNAL ENTRY for crying out loud. Guess I don't deserve better than that.

**Maybe We'll Find Better Days**

Two years, two months, three days. It seemed like an eternity to her, maybe he wasn't coming back…

_No!_ Her mind screamed, _he said he'd be back if there was someone waiting for him._

"_I want you to come back for me."_

"He _will_ come back, I know it."

"What was that Maddie?"

Madison blinked, not realizing Vida had been close by. "Oh… nothing."

Vida scowled at her sister's oh-so-obvious lie. "Right. You were thinking about Nick again, weren't you?" When she didn't answer, Vida felt like screaming, or hitting something. "Mads, if Nick was coming back, he would've let us know. We've only heard from him once and even then he didn't say when he'd be back. You've got to face it sis. Nick's not coming back."

Madison's eyes darkened at her sister's harsh words. "Don't say that! Nick _will _be back, I know he will."

Vida opened her mouth to retort when Xander walked up. "V, Maddie, could you tone it down a bit? The customers are staring."

Neither sister looked at him as they snapped "shut up Xander" in unison.

Xander's eyes widened, normally he expected this from Vida but not Madison. "Uh, all right then." He mumbled turning away.

As Vida waited for the Australian to get out of earshot, Madison went one better. She grabbed Vida's arm and pulled her into the back room so they wouldn't have an audience.

The sisters gave each other furious stares, though Vida was the normally stubborn one, Maddie had her moments. Seeing that her sister wasn't going to break, Vida sighed and backed off. "Okay, okay, if you wanna moon over Nick then go ahead. Don't let me stop you. But you need to live, really live."

"I _am_ going to live V." Madison said quietly. "I got an internship offer at Universal Studios. I'm going to take it."

Vida stood there, stunned; she could hardly believe what she had heard.

Then the shock wore off.

"Universal Studios! As in the one in Los Angeles?" When Maddie nodded to confirm it only added fuel to Vida's fiery rage. "You're running away!"

Madison's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Though she was directing her anger at her sister, the person she was really mad at was Nick. Madison didn't deserve to be strung on like this. Vida knew it, Madison knew so that's why she was going.

Madison wasn't the type to get angry that often, in fact there only a handful of times that she could remember getting really angry. The last time had been when Nick had been about to give up.

"_Guys, wake up and smell the darkness, we've done our best, but we failed." Nick said, visibly deflating. "We're no match for that thing." He sighed, "Fine, yes I'm giving up." _

"_Don't you say that," Madison's voice was low but angry. Her friends and sister turned to her, shocked and surprised. "Don't you say that. Not you, you have held us together though all of this you will _not_ give up!" Madison said, pointing a finger a Nick, she was close to tears but she held them in. When Nick began to turn away she yanked him to her so that he would look at her. "Listen to me! Giving up is not an option for you! We are a team and you are this team's leader. We go on no matter what." _

_Just before they were attacked in the cave, their eyes met for a split second. Madison's dark eyes burning with passion and anger and Nick knew, he _knew _that he couldn't give up on her, or the others. _

This time it was different, she wasn't running away, it just hurt too much too much to be around all the things that reminded her of Nick. _I am running from one thing_, she thought. _My memories._ But now she was refusing to back down. "I'm going to do something with my life Vida! I'm going to stop waiting for Nick because he's not coming back! I get it and accept it. I'm moving on and I'd like you to be happy for me."

Vida couldn't help but sigh softly, knowing the truth in her twins' words. She wouldn't like she said but she would always love him. She managed a soft smile. "Give 'em hell sis."

Madison's jaw slacked slightly, taking in her sisters words. "You're okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm really proud of you sis."

The Blue Mystic Ranger couldn't help but let out a gleeful squeal, throwing her arms around Vida's neck.

Vida grinned as she tightly hugged her sister. Nothing could ruin this.

As they came out of the back room it was obvious that all the employees at the Rock Porium had been listening in then quickly backing off innocently whistling.

Vida turned her head toward a cardboard display. "Cardboard cutouts don't whistle Phineas."

"They don't? Uh, oops."

_Some weeks later…_

"That's the last of it Mads." Xander said as he closed the tailgate of her blue with gold trim VW Bug. "You're all set."

Madison smiled. "Thanks Xander."

The Australian show his longtime friend a winning smile as he went to join Vida, Chip and Claire under the old oak across from the Rock Porium trying to beat the mid-July heat in Briarwood. Madison had already said her goodbyes to Phineas, Leelee, Nicki and Toby.

Madison smiled at Claire. "Take care, okay?"

Claire smiled and nodded as Chip put a more-than-friendly arm around her shoulders. "I will Maddie." They hugged. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered as they pulled away.

"I'm going to miss you too, _all_ of you."

Nothing needed to be said as she and Chip hugged, they were as close as Maddie and Vida were.

She and Vida hugged the longest. "Nick was an idiot to give you up Mads."

Madison sighed but didn't say anything. She moved onto Xander who was trying to be brave but was failing miserably.

"I hate goodbyes," he confessed.

She managed a small smile. "Okay, welcome to America Xander."

Xander smiled and hugged her tightly. "Go get 'em Maddie."

She nodded as she pulled away looking between Xander and Vida. "You know," she stated with a sly smile, "you two are really perfect for each other." Her grin widened when they both blushed.

"Funny sis."

Madison only smiled as she made her way to the driver's side of her car. As she climbed in, she looked at her friends and sister from the other winder. "Okay, so I'll call when I get there," she said as she buckled in.

"Be careful," Vida said.

"I will Maddie promised. She started the car, and then put it in gear." "'Bye guys."

They all waved as she pulled away from the curb and down the street. They stopped after she turned a corner out of sight. The group heaved a sigh in unison without realizing it, turning away. Xander casually put an arm around Vida's shoulders.

"Move the arm or I will do it for you."

Xander quickly did so, shoving his hands into his pockets. A revving engine got his attention, a motorcycle engine to be exact. "Guys, you hear that?"

The other three stopped, listening closely. Another revving then two more engines joined in.

"It can't be…" Vida said in disbelief.

"It is!" Claire squealed as three motorcycles rounded the corner. "It's Udonna, Leanbow and Nick!"

Vida's gaze narrowed as the bikes came closer. _Now_ he decides to come back. When they pulled to a stop in front of them, Vida managed to put a smile, albeit tight one, on her face.

Nick turned his bike off and pulled his helmet off, grinning at them. "Hey guys!"

Claire shrieked with joy, launching herself at her cousin. "Nick I'm so glad to see you! We all missed you so much, especially Maddie, she's going to be so upset that she missed you!"

Nick laughed and hugged her back until he heard the words "Maddie" and "she missed you". He pulled away from Claire. "What did you say?" When she didn't answer, Nick turned to the others, just then noticing that a certain Blue Ranger was missing. "Where's Madison."

Vida stepped forward, unable to hold her anger in any longer. "She left Nick, she's gone."

"What?" Nick could hardly believe it. "Where did she go?"

"L.A. She got an internship at Universal Studios, she just left."

Nick felt his heart plummet to his stomach. He'd been too late. _Why _did he stay away for so long? He barely noticed his parents who had joined them. "I've lost her."

"Got that right," Vida muttered.

Nick glared at her. Udonna gave him a puzzled look. "What has happened my son?"

Nick turned to her. "Madison left mom. She's gone and I never told her."

The Snow Witch sighed, her heart going out to her son. "It's never too late Nick, go after her."

Nick nodded, haphazardly pulling his helmet back on. In less than five seconds he was back on the bike and riding down the street like a man possessed. _I will get you back Maddie_, Nick though as he pulled onto the interstate. Then nearly crashed into a stopped VW Bug. Sputtering a string of curses Nick looked along the interstate. It looked liked to be a two mile long traffic jam. "Perfect," he muttered as he shut off his bike.

Not even twenty feet away, Madison twisted in her seat to see what all the commotion was going on behind her. Dark eyes widened when she saw that Nick was just behind her. She quickly turned back around, praying that he hadn't seen her. She sighed. "Now he decides to come back." Shaking her head, she turned up the radio a few notches and hoped the traffic jam would clear up soon.

_XxX_

Nearly an hour and a half later traffic began to flow again. Nick sighed in relief as he started up his bike again. As he waited for the bug in front of him to go he finally took notice of it. It was light blue with a gold, almost red trim. What really caught his attention were three different mermaid decals on the back windshield. One of them just happened to be a very familiar mermaid tail… "Maddie." Her car started to pull into traffic and Nick immediately followed.

Madison glanced in the review mirror, it was definitely Nick and he was following her. Normally she wouldn't do this, _ever_, but she had to. Making sure she wouldn't smash into anyone, Madison flipped on her left turn signal and merged two lanes over. Without missing a beat Nick followed her.

The Mystic Force Blue Ranger let out a frustrated sound as Nick continued to tail her. Seeing a sign for a rest stop a ¼ mile ahead, she merged yet again two lanes over, ignoring the blaring horns directed at her. She went down the ramp to the rest stop, with Nick hot after. Hastily pulling into a parking spot Madison jumped out of her car as Nick pulled into the spot next to her. She slammed her door a bit harder than necessary before storming over to Nick. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Before answering, Nick shut his bike off then pulled off his helmet. "Hello to you to Madison."

She glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you still have my blanket?"

Madison blinked once, twice, feeling that oh-so-familiar ache in her heart. "Your blanket…" It was more than a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I gave it to you to hold on for me." He smirked at her, "unless you didn't think I was coming back."

Fighting back tears of hurt and frustration, Madison whirled around to open the tailgate of her car. She knew exactly where she had put his stupid blanket. Grabbing the box marked "bed stuff" Madison opened the box, wishing she had left it in Briarwood. She snatched the delicate blanket lying on the top. Closing the box then shoved it back where it belonged. Madison slammed the tailgate shut. Turning back to Nick she shoved the blanket at him. "Here, take your blanket and go."

"Maddie…"

"Don't "Maddie" me! Two years I waited for you and you never came. Now when I start to move on you come back!" She paused, trying to keep in the tears that threatened to fall but gave up. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Nick sighed as he took his blanket from the girl he loved. He had to tell her. "Maddie let me explain, please."

Madison hiccupped and quickly wiped her tears away. "Fine."

"First off, I had my reasons for not keeping in that much contact with you and telling you when I'd be back. After telling my sister what had happened, she and I went to go track down my brothers."

Madison's brow furrowed. "You never said you had any brothers…"

"I know and I should have but they live in another city, actually LeAnn only lives in Briarwood for me, she commuted to Blue Bay Harbor. My brothers were Rangers too."

"What…?"

"Yeah, basically what I said. Remember a few years back when alien attacks were happening in Blue Bay?" When she nodded he continued. "The Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers are my brothers. LeAnn like I said is my sister."

"But, but what about your adoptive parents?"

"My adoptive mom died when I was very young. So it was just me, LeAnn and my father."

"So, how do your… brothers, fit into this?"

Nick sighed. "Hunter and Blake Bradley were adopted by my father when this space Ninja called Lothor killed their parents. LeAnn was the oldest at thirteen, Hunter and me at twelve and Blake and eleven. We all trained together at the Thunder Academy, close as we could be. Then we were attacked about five years later, LeAnn had left a week before for Nepal, I was meditating in the woods when it happened. Even though I wasn't there, I knew something was wrong.

"When I got back, it was just… gone, a hole in the ground where the school had been. Fires scattered about. I was all alone. So I went to my father's brother's home for a few weeks then LeAnn came home then I moved in with her when I met you guys."

"Nick, I'm… I'm so sorry." Madison could feel her anger melting away.

He smiled at her. "It's okay Maddie, we get a happy ending. Like I said Blake and Hunter became Rangers, but in their final battle with Lothor they saved the Academies but they lost their powers doing so."

Madison nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry I got so upset. I was just…"

"Angry, I know, I should've told I was coming back, then maybe you wouldn't have left." Nick sighed. "I never intentionally meant to hurt you Maddie, forgive me?"

Madison smiled, stepping closer to him. "Of course I do. But why is your last name Russell, not Omino?"

"Well, when I was found outside of the hospital, the nurse who brought me in more or less christened me as a Russell. Father found it suiting and kept it. My full legal name is Nicholas Robert Russell Omino. LeAnn actually picked out Nick, well Nicky to be exact," he said with a sight blush on his face.

Madison smiled. "I think it works for you. You must miss them very much."

"I do, but I miss you more Maddie."

"I miss you too Nick."

Nick grinned as he pulled Madison into a hug. _God, I love her,_ he thought, what he didn't realize was that he'd said it aloud as well.

Madison pulled back, her eyes searching Nick's face. "What?"

"I… love you Maddie. Yeah, I know it's probably too late but better late than never ri--" He was cut off when Madison firmly pressed her lips against his. His couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

A few minutes later Madison gently pulled away. She smiled at him. "In case you didn't know, I love you too."

Nick grinned and pulled her into another embrace. He then sighed. "I just wish you weren't going so far away."

Maddie shook her head, pulling back to look into Nick's eyes. "Nick L.A. is just an hour and a half away from Briarwood." She smiled. "Besides this is a huge opportunity for me, and I'll visit as often as I can, okay?"

Nick grinned. "Sounds great, we have a _lot_ of catching up to do." He pulled her into another kiss.

_XxX_

_Christmas Eve_

Rootcore was bursting with holiday cheer. Madison was visiting for the holidays, as well as Hunter and and Blake Bradley, LeAnn Omino with them were Cam Watanabe and Tori Hanson from the Wind Ninja Academy. Nick was busy catching up with his brothers and sister though he kept shooting sly glances at Maddie who was in a deep conversation with Tori.

Hunter caught the look and smirked at Nick. "Still asking her?"

Nick nodded, "yeah, I am," On the outside he was calm, on the inside though he was anything but. What if she said no? What if…

"Chill bro," Blake said with a chuckle as Nick's face went from neutral to panic in 2.5 seconds. "There's no way Maddie will say no."

LeAnn smile at her brother. "They're right Nick, Madison loves you."

Nick nodded, straightening his shoulders. Now or never. Shooting his siblings a grin he started toward Madison.

Madison felt Nick's presence behind her and turned, grinning. "Hey."

Tori nodded, smiling. "Go ahead." She watched them go with a knowing smile then turned to join her husband and brother and sister-in-law. Cam soon joined them after excusing himself from Daggeron, Udonna and Leanbow. He threw his boyfriend a questioning look.

Hunter grinned at Cam's look, "Yep, he's doing it."

Cam grinned back, soon the former Ninja Storm and Mystic Force teams watched on as Nick and Madison quietly talked in a corner, unaware of their audience.

"So what's up?" Madison asked as she patted Fire Heart.

Nick smiled and took her free hand in his. "You know I love you, right?"

She gave him a puzzled look but kept smiling. "Of course, I love you too."

"Good, then this next part should be a breeze." Pulling a ring box out of his vest pocket, Nick got down on one knee. "Madison Jennifer Rocca, will you marry me?"

Madison's mouth dropped open, stunned. She could hardly believe it.

"Maddie?" Nick was getting nervous. "Say something?"

"Yes." Madison's face broke out into a bright smile. "Yes, a hundred times yes!"

Nick grinned, jumping to his feet, pulling his new fiancé into a passionate embrace. The small crowd in Rootcore exploded with cheers as Nick slid the simple yet elegant princess cut diamond with a sapphire and ruby set on either side of the diamond. The couple then pulled away, blushing yet grinning.

"About time you guys!" Vida called as the group made their way over to the newly engaged couple.

Madison could stop grinning as congratulations and hugs were given all around. Amongst the commotion, her eyes met Nick's. He winked at her with promises of their own celebration when they returned to their apartment.

Xander slung one arm over Vida's shoulders, grinning at her. "Happy for Maddie, V?"

Vida glared at him but didn't tell Xander to move his arm or lose it. "Yeah, I am. He really makes her happy. Though mom and dad weren't too thrilled when he asked for their permission, good thing he brought his parents with him."

"Yeah, but can you blame 'em? Technically they've been together for five months then Nick moved in with Maddie two months ago."

"They fell in love with each other long before that Xand," Vida pointed out.

Xander nodded, glanced up then looked at Vida. "Hey V, look up."

Vida shot him a puzzled look before looking up then back at Xander to give him the glare of death. "Don't even," she warned him.

"Oh come on Vida. It's tradition."

"Take that tradition and stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

"Vida," Xander said, looking genuinely hurt. "What harm can it do?"

Vida started to rattle off the billions of reasons, but found that she couldn't.

Xander grinned at her. "C'mon, one kiss and I'll leave you alone."

Vida sighed, she really didn't want to but she knew Xander wouldn't stop and they were beginning to attract everyone's attention. "Okay, _one_ kiss."

Xander grinned. "One kiss, that's all I ask." Leaning down he gently, almost tentatively, so as not to tick Vida off, pressed his lips to hers.

Closing her eyes, Vida wrapped her arms around Xander's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss as well. She heard Xander groan softly and felt him wrap his arms around her waist. Soon the two were engaged in a full out lip lock… This soon came to a halt when Vida came to senses and jerked away from Xander, speechless. She and Xander stared at each other, unaware of the many pairs of eyes watching them. "What the hell!"

"Don't pin this on me V, _you_ made that kiss into something more."

"What!? I'm not one of your 'fans' Xander, I know better."

Xander's face darkened with hurt but covered it with anger. "I know what happened," he glanced around. "And apparently everyone does as well."

As the Pink and Green Mystics continued to fight, the rest of the group began to trickle to various parts of Rootcore.

Madison sighed, keeping an eye on her sister and friend. "It's about time."

Nick nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "Seems like everyone else saw it but them."

Madison turned, smiling at him. "Think they'll get a happy ending like we did?"

Nick shrugged but smiled. "Maybe, but they'll definitely have better days from now on." He threw a glance at the pair. "Then again they might wind up killing each other.

Madison couldn't help but giggle and nod. "Merry Christmas Nick."

"Merry Christmas Maddie."

**The End**

**AN2-** Hope you all liked my first 'real' attempt at Nick/Maddie. There will be a little sequel to this, not sure when it'll be posted but keep an eye out for it. And for those of you who are wondering about the sequel to _Three Rules_ it's coming along and will be after the New Year. Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanza!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
